TT Filler
by MisoGirl
Summary: This is the filler of TT's chapter seven "Glueing Assignment".


_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: Just the filler._

* * *

**Triple Treat**

Filler

"Beautiful." The demon sucked in a breath. Of corse she was identical to the Rosettes, but still he couldn't hold back his awe. He began to sweat when the young beauty flushed a bight pink and he hoped he didn't say anything rude instead. Scenting his nerves crawling up his spin the devil's hands began to shake. "Maybe it would of been better if I striped first." The little lade thought aloud.

The young golden nude lulu in front of him nervous expression slipped off her face. Her mirror image next to her mouth fell crookedly open as her eyebrow twitched. The third of the three shoulder shook fighting the typhoon of giggles.

It took the demon a beat or two to catch up, but when he was up to speed his glands relaxed. "AND you thought _I_ was slow?" His voice was thick with sarcasm as he rubbed his temple. "The pants have to come off for me to make love to you, you know."

Her face when beet red to his words. "You're cute when you blush." He said with his mouth hooking up into a smile. Unhooking the button on the crimson shorts the soon to be woman squeaked and covered her eyes, seemly forgetting she was all ready bear. He waited a beat or two for her to find her courage again as the cool air chilled his skin.

Once her breath was back in her breast she gave herself a peek at him, testing her bravery. "That's not scary." She let her hands fall to her collar bone as her eyes blinked mildly perplexed at his organ.

The demon decided not to ask what she was expecting and went on with their plan. "Rosette. I'm cold." He said simply. The girl jumped and bent over him to pulled the blanket over the small demon. Suddenly hot arms latched around her torso and flipped her onto her back. Soft hair nuzzled into her summits as she felt her partner laughed. "Got you." The demon mussed.

The young lady felt her face burst into flames and turned her head to the side. "Stop playing, this is serous." She pouted.

"Why? What's so wrong with being playful?" He hummed as he kissed her neck.

"Because this is love."

"It maybe true that love is a serous matter, but the one whom are entrapped in it's chains hardly act like it is."

Before the beauty could respond she found herself trapped in a deep loving kiss. Chrono felt that he shouldn't do anything too extreme to Rosette to arouse her. He kept his attention around her head and shoulders long enough until he smelt her ready. The demon slither his way next to her ear, knowing that if he looked in the eye would scar her. "Rosette, if it hurts . . . just tell me and I'll stop." He gently whispered into her ear.

She sucked in gulp of air at his calm words, and tensed up when she presser at her aperture. He kissed her lob and softly commanded her to relax, witch took her awhile but she did. Felling his foreign body sliding into her's hade her toes squirming at the strange sensation.

He didn't know when he stiffen as he pushed up his uper body above her. The demon glanced down at his partner's face, she hade her eyes squeezed so tight that there were wrinkles which you could only find on a prune. He let out a heavy sigh telling her to open her eyes saying he needed to look into them. She did open her lovely periwinkle pools with tinny liquid crystals clung to them. The young demon asked if she was in pain, the blooming woman beneath him shook her head 'no' and wiped her eyes dry. He kissed her eyelids and started off with a steady pace ignoring her comment that he made her fell stretchy.

The demon felt their nerves gave way and he felt that she was ready for a more rapid movement. There were a few more tears and some squeaks from the new born woman as the demon grit his teeth to stay silent. They both fell silent as their climax smoothed over them.

He rolled off of her damp body as he wiped the sweat off his brow. As he was thinking up ways to slim down his thick tongue the demon found himself pined. His eyes snapped open to furious, annoyed, and jealous periwinkle orbs glaring down at him. He felt unsure fingers smoothing over his shaft as he jumped. "Rosette! Let me catch my breath first." He hissed through his teeth.

"Shut it." The now nude amazon grunted. The woman was pushed over the edge and she didn't know how that happen. She blamed it on the demon parading his talents around in front of her. When she felt him heat up in her palm she aimed it just right and quickly dropped her hips on to his. There was a sharp sting after her action and she took a moment to recover. She felt his small claws on her thighs as she stared her fast pace rhythm.

The woman's action on the little devil did cause sudden shots of pain, but the pain made the pleasure that much sweeter. He found his climax quicker with his second partner than the first. The demon helped pull himself out of the beauty and rolled her over. Already out of breath as he felt the third moved onto him.

"Saved the best to last . . ." He huffed out heavily.

— _(AN: Go back to TT for the conclusion of the chapter. Thank you.)— _

* * *

FIN

_Final Thoughts: . . . This was short._


End file.
